Strawberry's My Favorite
by We'reAllInsomniacs
Summary: Ichigo's lips are hurting... badly.


Oneshot- IchiOri, RenRuki

Uh, yea. About this oneshot… I got the idea from the movie Jack Frost, in that scene when Jack Frost goes up to his wife and asks for lip chap and she says something like 'I don't have any right now except for the one I'm wearing. I could give you a taste." I really can't remember since I've watched it so long ago, but it went something like that and that is when I decided to give birth to this oneshot. LOL. 8D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would make sure RenjixRukia would have been a canon couple as well as IchigoxOrihime. BAHAHAHAHAHA.

Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets while walking toward Urahara's shop in the middle of the night. He was heading over to discuss some matters with Rukia and Renji, who had been living there during their stay in the real world. His lips were currently being a bother, for they were cracked and they occasionally gave small spasms of pain.

"Damn, my lips are chapped…" Ichigo's constant scowl grew into an even deeper frown as he rubbed his finger over them. Irritated, he kicked the pebble in the middle of the street violently and slouched in silent annoyance.

"Kurosaki-kun, you look really scary! Did something happen?"

_Oh… Inoue... I guess I'll ask her for some lip chap, then._

"Um… Hi, Inoue."

Orihime's face immediately brightened and she gave him her best smile. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"I, um… wanted to ask if… you had some… um…"

_Just say it already! It's not_ that _embarrassing…_

"…if you had any lip chap I could borrow…?"

Orihime looked at him admiringly for a second before she answered him. _I didn't figure him to be the type to ask for lip chap, but… it makes me love his character even more!_

Holding back her squeal, Orihime gave a slight laugh. "Lip chap? Of course!"

Orihime promptly reached up and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. When she stepped back, she had on her bright smile. "Was that enough?"

Stunned, Ichigo started to stammer. "W—What?"

Giggling, Orihime hugged her body. "You asked for some lip chap! I gave you some, didn't I?" She held up the V-sign with her fingers beside her head. "And it's strawberry! Strawberry's my favorite."

"Oh…"

Ichigo's eyes went to Orihime's lips, and he had the sudden urge to kiss them again. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he stared intently at her surprised face.

"Inoue, I, um… need more…"

Ichigo leaned his head down to meet his lips with hers for a chaste kiss. Orihime, shocked beyond words, didn't know what to do at first, but then relaxed and returned it before Ichigo pulled back.

"Let's go; I'll walk you home."

Orihime smiled softly at him, and then said, "Okay!" She took his left hand in hers before he could put them back in his pockets and wondered if she was in a dream. Walking in step, the two teens enjoyed the starry night while talking casually about random things. The moon was full and bright in the sky, and shone down on their orange heads as if to bless them with unspoken words.

---

"Oi, Ichigo, why are your lips so shiny?" Rukia stood before him, carefully inspecting them and wondering if Ichigo had become _soft_.

"And _red_?" Renji added, coming up behind Rukia and giving his usual cocky grin to greet him.

"Uh… I… needed lip chap, so I used Inoue's! …Why are you guys _looking_ at me like that?"

Renji and Rukia shared a look before they both turned around and walked over to the corner of the room, whispering and talking in hushed tones so that Ichigo wouldn't hear them.

"Hey, do you think that something might have happened?" Rukia chuckled silently before she covered her mouth with her hands.

Snickering, Renji covered his mouth as well. "Pffffftt…" He tried to muffle his laughter as best as he could, and shot Ichigo a quick look before turning his attention back to Rukia. "I don't know. Ichigo knows nothing about this kind of stuff, so…"

Rukia also tried to muffle her ever-growing mirth, and she shook at the thought of Ichigo jumping Orihime.

"But what if he made a move on her? That… would be so cute!" Rukia's eyes positively _sparkled_ as she said this, as a background of flowers and Chappies appeared behind her. Renji pondered the thought as he retreated into his thinking mode.

"Hey, Rukia… I need some lip chap too…"

"What?"

Rukia noticed that a strange gleam had come into Renji's eye as he gave her a sly grin. Suspicious and confused, Rukia started to slowly back away when Renji tackled her to the floor and—well, you can imagine the rest.

"GO GET A ROOM!"

**Author's note: **Um, yea. Haha, this idea wouldn't go out of my head, so I had to take a break from writing 'Coming to Terms' and just type this up. 8D

I love these two pairings… T3T;;;;


End file.
